


Making Mommy My Bitch

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Patron Micro Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blackmail, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Spit Kink, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Jacob finds his mom's underage porn stash and threatens to snitch to the FBI if she doesn't become his whore.
Series: Patron Micro Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040890
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Making Mommy My Bitch

“You wanted to talk to me about something, Jacob?” Amanda asked, running her fingers through her rich, crinkled, brown, hair. 

“Yeah,” the small boy replied, looking up at his mother. She was tall and thin, with a round, pleasant, face, big, green, eyes, and massive D cup tits. “I was doing my homework on the computer yesterday, when I found that secret folder of yours. The one with Millie Bobby Brown and a dog getting lucky? And Presley Elise? And McKenna Grace?”

“Jacob, what are you talking about?” she asked sharply. 

Her voice quavered and she was white as a sheet. She looked at her boy, with his short, cropped, rusty, hair, black eyes, slight frame, thin glasses, and freckles. He was thirteen now, and well-toned for his age thanks to hours of work at the basketball court. Amanda tried to divine what he was thinking, but Jacob’s face was inscrutable. 

“Your secret file that the computer, my phone, and a few other devices are set to email to the FBI if I don’t stop them every few hours.”

“Wait a minute! You’re trying to blackmail your own mother? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I want pussy, bitch! And you’re giving it to me. Either that, or you’re going to prison.”

“Fucking bastard,” Amanda growled, pulling off her skirt and blouse. Jacob smiled to see she was naked underneath.

“Bet you were planning to finger yourself silly, Mommy. Well get on your knees and suck me instead,” he ordered, stripping off his pants. Amanda glowered, but took his cock in her mouth hoping to get this taken care of with a quick blowjob. “Yeah, that’s it, slut,” Jacob grunted, roughly grabbing her head and shoving it down. “Gag on that cock like the tween-loving whore you are. Nope!” he cried as she bristled. “Not a word out of you unless I tell you to speak!”

Jacob rammed his cock deep down his mother’s throat showing her neither respect nor mercy. He yanked her hair hard and spat in her face even as the boy’s eight inches battered the back of her throat. Squelching sounds echoed throughout the room as Jacob forced his cock into Amanda’s mouth. His mother’s cheeks hollowed out with the force of her sucking, while her tongue lashed the entire length of his shaft. Split plastered her face, and her blood red eyes were dripping with hot, salty, tears. And then it got worse.

“Not there!” Amanda pleaded, as her son lined up his cock and her ass with nary a drop of lube in sight. “For the love of God, Jacob, I’m your mother! Do you know how much putting it in there would hurt me?”

“What did I tell you about talking, bitch?” demanded Jacob, seizing his belt and folding it over. “Here’s what happens when you don’t fucking listen.” So saying, he pulled back his hand and swung forward. 

Amanda immediately howled in pain as the smack of leather on flesh rang out loudly. It echoed as Jacob struck again and again stroking his meat to his mother’s increasingly desperate screams. She tried writhing away, but her son grabbed a thick shock of her hair, yanking it so hard she thought he was going to tear it off her head. Welts and dark red bruises spangled both of her ass cheeks, and Amanda cried plaintively, begging loudly.

“Please, Jacob! Stop it for the love of God! I won’t say another word! I swear! You can fuck my ass! Whatever you want! Just stop it, Jacob! OH FUCK, IT HURTS!”

“Who runs this house?” the boy questioned in harsh tones.

“You do, Master! You run this house!” Amanda whimpered.

“Whose bitch are you?” Jacob demanded to know. 

“I’m your bitch, Master. Amanda’s your fucking bitch!”

“Then put your head down, whore, and get that ass in the air. Yeah, just like that. Hold those ass cheeks open for me! That’s a good whore. Now I’m gonna fuck that mommy ass hard, and if you cause any more trouble, I’ll cut off your tits!”

And with that, Jacob slammed into Amanda’s virgin ass, causing the woman to expel an ear-piercing scream. He felt the blood rush to his nipples as he savagely reamed her incredibly tight hole. Her muscles grabbed him firmly, warm and silken as Amanda gritted her teeth and clutched the carpet in her fists. Jacob’s rhythmic thrusts steamrolled her anal walls, stretching them to their limit as he forced himself in balls deep. Pleasure coursed through his body like a tidal wave, but to Amanda, it felt like her asshole was on fire. At last, Jacob felt his teenage nutsack tighten, and he pulled out, shoving himself into the cunt he came out of at once. 

Despite herself, Amanda moaned loudly as Jacob’s cock began pistoning in her pussy. The fire in her ass still raged, but it was dying rapidly, replaced by electric currents of pleasure. She couldn’t believe her nipples and clit were swelling, or the amount of pussy juice running down her legs, but as her son’s cock drilled into her to the hilt, she began to hump back into it like a porn slut.

“You like that, mommy bitch? Getting that cunt raped by your own little boy? You like feeling like a whore, don’t you? Like my powerless, little, cock sleeve?” he asked, smacking her ass hard. Tell me, Mommy! Tell me to fuck your pussy hard! Tell me you want to be my dirty fuck toy. That my hard, teen cock is much better than your fingers! You feel so good, Mom. God, you’re tight. It feels like my dick is being milked right now. Moan, bitch,” he added, squeezing and caressing her tits roughly.

“FUCK ME! YOUR MOTHER NEEDS THAT COCK!” Amanda shouted in reply, swimming in a dense fog of lust and fear. “MY FINGERS NEVER FELT THIS GOOD. SHIT, BEING YOUR FUCKING SLUT FEELS INCREDIBLE. RAPE THIS TWAT HARD! TREAT MOMMY LIKE A POCKET PUSSY! GIVE ME WHAT THOSE TWEENS I KEEP WATCHING DESERVE: A LONG, FAT COCK IN ALL THEIR FUCKINGGGG SHHIITTTT!!!” 

She was shaking like a jelly and panting louder than a thirsty dog as every cell in her body was seized with intense sensations of almost painful bliss. Jacob was only a second behind her, releasing a shockingly depraved grunt as he blasted spurt after spurt of potent cum in her womb. The pair collapsed together, covered in a sheen of sweat, the smell of ass and pussy filling their nostrils. Their relationship was forever changed. 

Soon after, Jacob gained access to all the house accounts, so that every dime his mother earned was his. He demanded she quit her respectable, high-paying, office job in favor of a career as a stripper and porn star. For many years after, Jacob would acquire her body of work and hold marathon jerk off sessions at the watch parties he organized in his home. Sometimes, he let them gamgbang Amanda. He never bothered to ask her. She was, after all, his bitch. 


End file.
